Rabbit Eyes
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILER MANGA 71. Drabble/One-shot. Através de sus ojos era que todo había comenzado. Ése pequeño conejo que lo único que podía hacer era observar, sin darse cuenta, había quedado prendado de la linda sonrisa de su dueña. Oz/Alice. ¡Reviews Please!


¡Hello~nya! :3

Aprovechando que apenas ayer publicaron el nuevo Chap. de Pandora Hearts en español, pues aquí les traigo yo, un pequeño resumen.

Ya ven que a mí no me gusta hacer resumenes ni nada de eso. *Sarcasmo*

Por cierto, Dios, casi quería llorar cuando estaba leyendo. Es que, es tierno el capítulo, demasiado.

En fin, espero les guste mi pequeño aporte.

Y bueno, aunque esto creo que ya lo saben, agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan, aunque sí, muchas veces no los pueda contestar.

Si vieran, tremenda la cosa de "trabajar" a plenas vacaciones, regreso a mi casa K.O.

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin nigún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Ahora sí...

¡Reviews Please! X3

* * *

><p><strong>~Rabbit Eyes~<strong>

**:::"Oz" Point of View:::**

El lugar donde estoy, en el fondo de las memorias de Jack, está increíblemente oscuro.

Pero aún así, pequeños fragmentos de sus recuerdos se pasean por el lugar, creando un poco de luminosidad a su alrededor. Los recuerdos corren sin parar. Y entre uno de ellos, puedo escuchar cómo la voz de Alice resuena, con fuerza, entusiasta y alegre.

Pero con todo y eso… no logro tranquilizarme ni un poco.

Siento las manos de Jack que se posan encima de mis hombros. No lo veo, pero estoy casi seguro de la expresión de su rostro, está sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una guerra. Con burla, pero lleno de satisfacción. ¿De qué, por qué?

La voz de Alice no se calla y repite lo mismo una y otra vez. Una punzada le llega a todo mi cuerpo, desorientándome, mis piernas flaquean, y caigo de rodillas lentamente. Mis manos instintivamente se van a mi rostro, cubriéndolo. Siento las ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago.

**Es verdad… mi nombre es "Oz"**

**Oz, el B-Rabbit**

Motas de luz dorada aparecen ante mis ojos. Y los recuerdos comienzan a fluir con rapidez.

Efectivamente, ésa pequeña cosita soy yo. Un muñeco de felpa que fue dejado en el Abyss y que cobró vida.

Suena espeluznante, como de un relato para niños, pero así es.

Un pequeño conejo que no tenía consciencia de sí mismo, no tenía intelecto, y tampoco tenía emociones. Algo que sólo se dedicaba a observar. Eso era yo.

Un juguete que se mantenía recargado en una pared observando a su dueña. La pequeña niña que se mantenía encerrada en una torre, observando por la ventana, pero que en un parpadeó se había vuelto una mujer.

**Lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo.**

La última vez que estuvimos juntos ella me llevaba en brazos, aferrándome fuerte. Estábamos dentro del Abyss. Mi dueña, Lacie, se acercó al Núcleo del Abyss, quien según ella era su amigo. Comenzó a hablarle, con una expresión de tristeza que nunca había visto en su rostro

–"Voy a desaparecer en la oscuridad"– dijo

Un extraño agujero negro se produjo dentro mío al escucharla…

Suavemente me soltó, dejándome frente a frente con el otro muñeco de felpa que residía allí. El tiempo pasó, y ambos cuerpos, nos sumimos en un sueño profundo.

Un día el llanto de un bebé se hizo presente. Recuerdo creer que soñé eso.

De repente desperté sobresaltado, doliéndome de una de mis mejillas. Frente a mí ya no estaba el otro conejo, sino Lacie, pero en más pequeña. ¿Por qué…? Mis ojos parpadearon, vislumbrando el Abyss, allí también estaba ella, pero completamente blanca. ¡¿Eh, por qué?

Debo admitirlo, me mareé de sólo verlas.

En ése mismo instante me enteré, que ninguna de las dos era Lacie, ambas respondían al nombre de "Alice".

Y así mi vida regresó a lo que en un principio fue, sólo observando, observando a las dos chicas que eran mis dueñas. Las dos tenían caracteres diferentes, y su forma de tratarme también lo era. La Alice de la superficie era… un poco cruel. Siempre mordiéndome, jalándome y aplastándome. Pero el ver que al final del día siempre tenía una linda sonrisa dedicada para mí, me hizo anhelarla más y más. A pesar de sus tratos bruscos ella me quería, era su mejor amigo, y yo podía sentir una extraña calidez invadiéndome.

Lo recuerdo, el día que decidió nombrarme como "Oz", mi mundo cobró un brillo especial.

Mi vacío poco a poco se iba curando…

En cambio, la Alice blanca, dormía todo el tiempo y difícilmente sonreía más.

**Hasta ése día que todo cambió…**

Se levantó de pronto, sonriendo emocionada, con las mejillas de un rosa muy perceptible. Yo la miré intrigado, y ella me miró a mí sonriente. Comenzó a hablarme apuradamente, y de su pecho una luz negra brotó. Yo la escuchaba, pero tal vez no comprendía bien lo que me decía, hasta que de sus labios salió ésa palabra… "Lacie". Inmediatamente comprendí lo que ella deseaba, y con algo de duda, dejé que la luz negra se traspasara a mi cuerpo.

La sensación que en ése momento sentía era indescriptible, pero lo que sabía, era que mi cuerpo no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco se iba a caer en pedazos. No sabía porqué, y era doloroso, pero tenía que aguantar hasta que ése hombre me notara.

Para que por lo menos, con mi propio sacrificio, le mostrara a Lacie el aprecio que le tenía.

Afortunadamente él me vio antes de que fuera tarde, y me tomó entre sus manos. A mis ojos llegaron imágenes, y una linda canción resonó por mis oídos. La dulce voz de Lacie era.

–"¿Tú también lo viste?"– le hubiera querido preguntar.

**Pero soy un muñeco, no habló, sólo puedo pensar.**

Rápidamente el grito asustado de Alice me hizo regresar a la realidad que vivía.

Yo estaba desapareciendo, me estaba volviendo polvo. La miré, con la más grande ternura, una última vez. En su rostro podía ver la angustia y las ganas de llorar, mientras corría desaforadamente hacia mí.

No, por favor… no quiero verte tan triste… así que, por lo que más quieras, sonríe…

**Mi querida Alice**

Eso hubiera querido decirle.

…

Sé que al saber esto, muchas cosas van a cambiar, no puedo saber si para bien o para mal. Pero aunque las cosas sean diferentes, lo que yo siento se mantendrá, estoy seguro.

Y eso es… que no quiero verte triste, lo único que quiero es ver siempre tu sonrisa, mi Alice.


End file.
